Revenge
by athleticlychallenged
Summary: This is a spoof on the Weakest Link (it wasn't in the choices for a tv show)... I'm getting my revenge on someone...
1. Round One: Pointless, yet interesting!

****

.Revenge: Rated G

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story… I also kind of stole the plot. Well… except me… does that even count? 

****

Dedication: This is dedicated to Katelyn. I wouldn't take that as a good thing.

****

A/N: The point of this story-thing is to get back at Katelyn (hence the name). Since she wasn't very nice to me in her Weakest Link story, I've decided to write my own. And yes, you were right in guessing I won't be being very nice to her. Read, enjoy and review!

Cathy: "We're here for this week's game of the Weakest Link. All the contestants of last week's game agree that Kat was a pretty lousy host. She was even more of a um… you know what (it's rated G) than Ann is. So we all voted on who we thought would make the best host. Here are the results: 

Travis: Cathy

Scott: Mark

Mark: Cathy

Tom: Cathy

Shadow: Cathy

Cathy: Travis

Britney: Like, Cathy

Eminem: Cathy

Fred: Tom

Kat: Kat (her vote didn't count, but I thought I'd put it in anyway)"

Shadow: "Sorry Kat, but you sucked! It's decided that Cathy will be our new host!"

Kat: "But I thought I did so great?!?"

Travis: "The key word there is _thought_."

Cathy: "Don't worry now, We're still going to let you play."

Kat: "Nah, that's ok. I don't really wan --"

Cathy: *interrupts Kat * *laughs * "I didn't say you would have the choice…"

Fred: "Yeah! We don't really want to play, but we are, so you're playing!"

Kat: "No, really, I'd better go." *starts to walk toward the door* 

Cathy: "No, you're going to stay!!" *runs over to Kat and pulls her to her podium. Then with the help of the other contestants, uses a full roll of duct tape to tape Kat to the podium*

Eminem: "That's better!"

Everyone: "SHUT UP!!"

Cathy: "Ok… lets start round 1!"

*loud buzzer goes off, signaling the end of round1*

Eminem: "Wow, that was a short round!"

Cathy: "I'm tired of you. You are the Weakest Link, GOODBYE!" *pulls a lever on the podium causing the floor beneath Eminem to open up exposing a dark pit*

Eminem: *screams as he falls down into the darkness of the pit*

PLOP! SPLASH! Luckily there was water at the bottom of the pit.

Cathy: "Keep watching through these commercials for the next round."

Kat: "I have to go pee!"

Cathy: "You should have thought of that before you were so mean to me!"

Travis: *pushes Scott until he falls down*

Scott: *is pushed by Travis until he falls down*

Mark: *recites the 'dude where's my car?' 'where's my car, dude?' speech with Tom*

Tom: *recites the 'dude where's my car?' 'where's my car, dude?' speech with Mark*

Shadow: *goes around the audience introducing himself to everyone in the audience*

Britney: *smiles for the camera, and notices something stuck between her teeth. She then uses the camera as a mirror to get it out*

Kat: *does a little dance (well… kind of a dance since she is taped up) while muttering* "Have to pee! Have to pee!"

Cathy: (to Kat) "Would you like a drink?" *laughs*


	2. Round Two: Even more pointless... about ...

****

Revenge:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story… I also kind of stole the plot. Well… except me… does that even count? 

****

Dedication: This is dedicated to Katelyn. I wouldn't take that as a good thing.

{**A/N:** This is the second round of WL. So far, Eminem has been kicked off.}

Cathy: "It's time to play. Now, before we start playing, I should tell you how. No, it's not going to be the same as it usually is… you don't have to answer the truth. Just the name of a song."

Kat: "What?!? That's too hard!"

Cathy: "It won't be too hard for you! You listen to music all the time! Britney on the other hand, only listens to her own… if it can be considered music…"

Everyone (except Britney): *laughs*

Cathy: "Lets get started!"

Contestants: *gulp*

Cathy: "Okay… we'll start with Travis."

Travis: "What?!? Why am I first?"

Cathy: "Because I said so! Here is your question, and remember to answer in the title of a song: How old are you?"

Travis: *thinks really hard* "hmmm.. what's my age again?"

Cathy: "You are correct!"

Travis: "But that wasn't even my answer!"

Cathy; "Do you want to take it back?"

Travis: "NO!!"

Cathy: "That's what I thought. Scott, your question is: If aliens exist, where do you think they are?"

Scott: "Oh, typical, give me the hard question! Um… somewhere… out… there?"

Cathy: "DING DING DING! Correct! Now, it's your turn Mark."

Mark: "Do I have to?"

Shadow: "Yeah, he'll just get it wrong!"

Mark: "Well thank you Mr. Optimistic…"

Cathy: "Well… he is right…"

Everyone (except Mark): *nods*

Mark: "_Fine_ I'll do it…"

Cathy: "Good. What is your favorite way to go swimming?"

Mark: "What kind of a question is that?"

Cathy: "A great one! Also really easy!"

Mark: "Hmmm… In a yellow submarine?"

Cathy: *sighs* "I guess that could work… Who's turn is it now… Tom."

Tom: "Okay… I'm ready!"

Britney: "For what?"

Tom: *rolls his eyes* "If you don't know that, you shouldn't be on this show!"

Britney: "No, it's just this cheap perfume put me to sleep…"

Everyone (except Britney): "SHUT UP!"

Britney: "That was totally, like, rude!"

Cathy: "No, really? Okay, Tom, your question is: What sound would you make with a gun pointed at Britney's head?"

Tom: "hmmm… Bang Bang Boom! There would be no kersplat because she has no brains…"

Cathy: "I like the way you think!"

Shadow: "This is _so_ boring… when is my turn?"

Cathy: "Actually, you happen to be next!"

Shadow: "YAY!"

Cathy: Now, what is the square root of 276 plus 785947 divided by 1678275426 times 467873628 minus 66? (no calculator!!)"

Shadow: "Dammit!—"

Cathy: "That works!"

Shadow: "Yes!"

Kat: I know that song! It's by Blink-182!"

Cathy: "You know _every_ song by Blink-182!"

Kat: *starts singing the Party Song*

Cathy: "Oh look, we're all in for a treat, it's Britney's turn."

Britney: "YAY ME! Y-A-Y-M-um…YAY ME!"

Cathy: "Does anyone else want to be sick? The bathroom is in the door on the left."

Kat: *starts to run for it (tape slows her down)*

Cathy: "Actually… everyone stay here! Now Britney, I'm going to give you an easy question, because otherwise you wouldn't get it right."

Britney: "That' goo—"

Cathy: "Please don't talk unless it is unavoidable. Now, your question is: what is your favourite song?"

Britney: "That's hard! Probably… Oops I did it again by I don't know—wait! By me… that's right… by me…"

Cathy: "WRONG! That isn't considered music. It's your turn now Fred… but you haven't said anything this entire round, so I don't think you can talk. You don't get a question."

Fred: *shrugs* 

Cathy: "Ookay… now, Kat, it's your turn!"

Kat: "YAY!"

Cathy: "Your question is a little different than the others. Name 2 songs that have moon in them.

Kat: "Oh, you had Mr. Lewis for science too, didn't you. That's easy. I could name a million! …but I'll just name the 2: Can't fight the moonlight, and Moonlight Sonota."

Cathy: "I should have made that harder… but *sigh* you're right…"

Kat: "Yesh!!! Meow meow chicka meow! That was relivant!"{A/N-inside joke}

Cathy: "Okay… instead of voting, I'm going to randomly choose the person who is voted off."

Britney: "That is like totally not fair!"

Cathy: "Actually, since the other way is more or less a popularity contest, _you_ would be voted off first."

Everyone (including Britney): *nods*

Cathy: *does eenee meenee mynee moh* *ends on Fred* "Sorry Fred, but you are the Weakest Link! *pulls a lever causing Fred's chair to dump him into a pit of boiling lava* {A/N-no Shadow, it's NOT WATER!! hehe}

{A/N- That was pretty retarded… but what do you expect? KATELYN HAS BEEN BUGGING ME TO FINISH IT FOREVER!! Review!}


End file.
